<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silently From The Star by kffproject</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549022">Silently From The Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject'>kffproject</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Crime, Detectives, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Police, Profiler - Freeform, jongin - Freeform, rate m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[KFF Project : Special Quarantine]</p>
<p>Kyungsoo adalah seorang profiler dalam Tim Penyelidik bentukan Pak Kepala. Suatu hari, Ia akan menganalisis profil tersangka kasus pembunuhan yang ternyata adalah Jongin ; cinta pertama nya. Namun dari dulu sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo masih sulit mengartikan perilaku Jongin, apalagi soal perasaannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka berdua terjebak dalam ruangan interogasi yang terkunci.</p>
<p>#KFFdiRumahAja</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silently From The Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Title</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently From The Star</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <span class="u">Main Cast</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Side Cast</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Huang Zitao</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span class="u">
    <b>Warning</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>18+, Harsh Word, Violent Content</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span class="u">
    <b>Summary</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo adalah seorang profiler dalam Tim Penyelidik bentukan Pak Kepala. Suatu hari, Ia akan menganalisis profil tersangka kasus pembunuhan yang ternyata adalah Jongin ; cinta pertama nya. Namun dari dulu sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo masih sulit mengartikan perilaku Jongin, apalagi soal perasaannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka berdua terjebak dalam ruangan interogasi yang terkunci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <span class="u">Author’s Note</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aloo semuaaa!! sebenernya aku grogi dan insecure parah waktu ikut ini sjsksksksk. Bcs ini tuh bener-bener pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfict dan sepanjang ini. So, aku minta maaf banget kalo ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi prompter dan kalian huhuhu. Maap juga kalo misal ini tuh jadinya cringe cringe gmn gt :(((( But, I hope you guys like it! Dann, siapapun yang baca ini plis plis plis kasih aku review yaaa. Apapun itu, bakal kubaca dan kujadikan motivasi buat kedepannya. Oh iya, beberapa hal yang ada dalam ff ini adalah fantasi belaka aku aja ya. Juga kalau banyak yang masih bingung sama ceritanya (((mungkin))) bakal kukasih penjelasan heheh. Happy reading!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b><span class="u">Kode Prompt:</span> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BL082:</span>
  <b> “</b>
  <span>Kyungsoo adalah seorang profiler. Ia akan menganalisis tersangka kasus pembunuhan yang ternyata adalah Jongin ; cinta pertama nya. Namun dari dulu sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo masih sulit mengartikan perilaku Jongin, apalagi perasaannya. Sampai suatu hari, mereka berdua terjebak dalam ruangan interogasi yang terkunci.</span>
  <b>”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><span class="u">Tag</span> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaisoo, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Crime, Action, Mystery, Profiler, </span>
  <span>Police, Detective, </span>
  <span>Rated M</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo selalu memandang dunia dari sudut pandangnya yang mendalam. Seperti ketika ia melihat seseorang berbadan tegap dengan simpul sepatu yang unik di jalanan. Ia akan menganggap itu adalah simbol pasukannya, yang berarti orang tersebut adalah mantan anggota satuan khusus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atau ketika ia melihat seorang rekan kerjanya berbicara dengan angkuh, tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain, dan suka menyentuh barang orang lain sembarangan. Kyungsoo akan begitu yakin bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo telah sering mengamati manusia sejak belia. Menurutnya hal itu cukup menarik sehingga ia terus mempelajarinya. Sampai kemudian di sekolah menengah, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin ; cinta pertamanya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin selalu terlihat dengan aura hitam yang mengerikan. Pasalnya ia seringkali bersekolah dengan mata yang sayu. Ketika ditanya guru, ia menjawab sedang membantu neneknya di rumah. Padahal Kyungsoo tau, Jongin tidak tinggal bersama neneknya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di pergelangannya juga sering dipenuhi barut terluka. Ketika ditanya, ia tak pernah menjawab. Hal itu membuat Jongin punya aura yang kelam dan membuat Kyungsoo begitu ingin tahu akan dirinya. Namun ketika didekati, Jongin justru memberi warna terang bagi Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kyung, ayo ke atap! Matahari pasti sudah menunggu kita.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tangisanmu terasa seperti hujan. Deras dan dingin. Tapi tak apa, pada akhirnya ia akan memunculkan pelangi.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kalau kau tersenyum seindah itu, matahari bisa cemburu.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sekelebat suara Jongin itu sering terbesit dalam benak Kyungsoo. Memperkenalkan Kyungsoo akan pribadi Jongin yang ceria, ramah dan begitu cerah. Seperti matahari, objek kesukaan mereka berdua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan di antara cercah sinar jingga pada suatu petang, Jongin berjanji pada Kyungsoo. Untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Untuk mengajaknya kencan pada </span>
  <em>
    <span>valentine </span>
  </em>
  <span>di suatu café. Untuk memperjuangkan rasa antar keduanya yang masih meragu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namun nyatanya, Jongin tidak pernah datang. Padahal Kyungsoo telah meraup lelah. Menghujam rasa bosan yang terus menumpuk seiring dengan berdetaknya jam dalam waktu. Mau marah juga percuma. Karena Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat Jongin lagi sejak itu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin pergi sebelum Kyungsoo mengerti. Membekaskan pertanyaan sebanyak bintang di langit pikiran Kyungsoo yang gelap. Sampai beribu malam rasanya sudah ia habiskan untuk merutuki dirinya sendiri. Terbangun dari segala mimpi buruk akan cintanya yang tiba-tiba pergi. Mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa memahami Jongin? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sampai ia kemudian bertekad sangat kuat. Menjadi seorang profiler ; yang mampu menyelami fikir batin manusia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kasus kali ini, cukup menyulitkan Tim Penyelidik bentukan Pak Kepala. Padahal tim yang sudah berumur lima tahun itu memiliki anggota yang brilian. Chanyeol si jenius dari Kepolisian Pusat, Sehun Detektif Swasta yang tangkas, dan Kyungsoo Profiler yang kritis. Juga Baekhyun dari kepolisian telah menjadi pengawas yang baik bagi mereka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kini keempatnya sedang berkumpul di depan meja besar dalam ruang kerja mereka. Disana tergeletak berbagai informasi kasus, foto TKP, dan berkas dokumen. Mereka sepakat untuk membahas ulang kasus ini untuk menemukan jalan keluar secepatnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun pun mulai bicara, “Baik, mari kita kaji lagi dari awal. 2011 lalu, empat siswi Sekolah Menengah Hwaseong dibunuh dengan tongkat golf setiap 10 hari di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kasus itu terhenti selama 9 tahun tanpa kepastian, kemudian dimulai lagi seminggu yang lalu dengan target berbeda. Targetnya kali ini adalah mahasiswa Universitas Hwaseong, seorang laki-laki. Lalu, apa yang telah kalian dapat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun kemudian menjawab, “Seluruh korban mati dalam kondisi badan tengkurap dan kaki tangannya terikat. Hasil autopsi mengatakan kepala mereka mengalami fraktur dasar tengkorak di bagian belakang yang diikuti robekan selaput otak. Aku yakin itu akibat dari pukulan tongkat golf yang cepat dan betubi-tubi. Meski begitu, pukulannya sangat akurat pada satu titik di tulang oksipitalnya. Maka kasus ini disebut Kasus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professional Golfer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, karena hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya dengan akurat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lalu menambahkan, “Tidak ada bentuk perlawanan dari korban. Besar kemungkinan korban dibius sebelum dibunuh. Pikirku pelakunya satu orang yang sangat teliti dan hati-hati. Dengan tidak ditemukannya sidik jari lain di seantero rumah, ia pasti terus memakai sarung tangan. Juga senjata yang ia tinggalkan adalah tongkat golf lama, sehingga sulit untuk mencari kapan dibelinya dan oleh siapa. Itulah yang dilaporkan tim autopsi. Jeda 9 tahun itu juga membingungkanku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol kemudian bersuara, “Tongkat golf itu aneh. Harusnya itu memiliki kerusakan yang tak kalah parahnya dengan kepala korban. Tapi tongkat itu hanya memiliki sedikit retakan. TKP terbarunya juga aneh. Pada runtutan kasus 9 tahun lalu, tidak ditemukan kerusakan pintu, jendela atau pagar. Seperti pembunuhan ruang tertutup. Namun pada kasus seminggu lalu, jendela kamar korban rusak dan ditemukan sebuah cincin. Tersangka itu sudah ku interogasi dan mengaku cincin itu miliknya, tapi ia tutup mulut soal pembunuhan. Jadi kita tinggal menunggu ia mengaku saja.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kita masih kekurangan bukti.” Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol lalu membalas, “Hei, apa cincin itu tidak cukup?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pun menjawab, “Seseorang bisa menduplikasinya atau sengaja melemparnya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol kembali membalas, “Oh! Aku kan punya rekaman CCTV! Kalian kemarin sudah ku kirim rekamannya kan? Seseorang melintas di depan rumah Ha Sung Won sekitar waktu kematiannya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Baekhyun lantas berpikir sejenak lalu bersuara, “Itu masih kurang kuat,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Baekhyun kemudian bersuara lagi, “Kyung, desak dia agar buka mulut. Tanyakan dimana sarung tangan penuh darah itu. Sehun, coba analisis TKP sedetail yang kau bisa. Kuharap kau menemukan cara pelaku kabur. Dan Chanyeol, cobalah pergi ke Penyimpanan Arsip di Kepolisian Pusat. Mungkin kau menemukan kasus serupa. Aku akan mengirim laporan kasus sementara kepada Pak Kepala.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mendengar itu Sehun kebingungan dan bertanya, “Kau bercanda Baek? Ini sudah hampir pukul 10 malam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namun Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya santai, “Justru kau yang bercanda, ini sudah empat hari dan kita belum memecahkan kasus. Katakan padaku, kau takut hantu malam di TKP ya?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun langsung kesal dan mengumpat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hei, Bagaimana dengan kita?” Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lalu mendengus kesal memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, “Pantas saja kau memakai eyeliner yang lama sekali tidak kau gunakan sejak putus dengan Lucas. Sedangkan Chanyeol mencukur wajahnya. Kalian juga menjadi sangat-sangat wangi sampai aku ingin muntah. Tipikal orang akan berkencan sekali.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan menanggapinya, “Jangan buang-buang waktu dengan menganalisis perilaku kami, Kyung. Urus saja analisis profil tersangkamu itu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mendecih mendengarnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sedangkan Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian malu-malu bertanya, “Yeol, mau kutemani pergi ke arsip pusat bersamaku?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum mendengarnya, “Tentu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jawaban itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling menatap jengah dan menggerutu, “ew, <em>lovebirds.”</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Harusnya tadi sore ia tidak keluar untuk cari makan. Sehingga yang menginterogasi tersangka pertama kali adalah dirinya langsung, bukan digantikan Chanyeol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karena sejenius apapun Chanyeol, kalau ini bukan bidangnya juga tidak akan bisa. Sekarang lihatlah, ia harus menginterogasi tersangka malam-malam. Padahal ia sudah lelah sekali dan ingin segera tidur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omong-omong soal interogasi tersangka, Kyungsoo belum mengetahui nama dan fotonya. Dengar-dengar tadi sore Chanyeol menangkapnya karena cincin itu itu miliknya. Juga keluarga korban mengatakan melihat tersangka melewati rumahnya di siang hari sebelum pembunuhan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol bahkan mengatakan telah membantunya membuat analisis profil. Ia memberi Kyungsoo data diri lengkap tersangka, riwayat pekerjaan, dan riwayat kasus. Tumben sekali. Mungkin itu sebuah sogokan agar Kyungsoo tidak terlalu marah ketika ia dan Baekhyun berkencan waktu investigasi. Tapi Kyungsoo belum membaca dan baru akan membacanya setelah ini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maka sebelum memasuki ruang interogasi, Kyungsoo duduk sebentar untuk membaca informasi tersangka di ruang sebelahnya. Tepatnya di balik cermin dua arah ruang interogasi. Dan begitu melihat wajah tersangka, Kyungsoo terperanjat sampai hampir berteriak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ia kemudian membuka lembar informasi tersangka dengan terburu-buru. Rasa kagetnya pun naik menjadi belasan oktaf ketika melihat foto dan nama tersangka yang tertulis disana. Kim Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lantas berlari keluar dan terburu-buru kembali dengan membawa setumpuk dokumen tentang kasus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professional Golfer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jemarinya dengan gesit menurunkan suhu dan menggelapkan ruangan. Itu trik psikologis agar tersangka merasa terintimidasi dan akhirnya mudah mengaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selanjutnya Kyungsoo segera memasuki ruangan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Menutup pintunya dengan sebuah bantingan keras yang menggelegar. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan kardus berisi dokumen kasus sejak 9 tahun lalu itu tepat di depan Jongin. Menjadikan Jongin kaget luar biasa sampai terasa jantungnya jatuh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin dan Kyungsoo beradu pandang kemudian. Hingga mereka saling tenggelam didalamnya. Pikiran Kyungsoo berkecamuk. Ingin sekali rasanya ia segera menyelami batin pikiran Jongin. Bukan hanya tentang profil kriminalnya. Tapi juga sesuatu yang lebih dalam. Tentang perasaannya.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mengakulah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Tuhan?! Kau?! Do Kyungsoo…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apa-apaan ini? Bisa-bisanya Jongin masih mengingat nama lengkapnya setelah 10 tahun pergi tanpa pamit? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dulu? Jangan bilang ia pergi untuk kasus ini. Sialan, ini belum apa-apa dan Kyungsoo sudah kesulitan memahami Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo akhirnya berucap, “Kim Jongin, 26 tahun. Pekerjaan <em>freelancer.</em> Sebagai tersangka tunggal kasus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professional Golfer </span>
  </em>
  <span>ini, kau akan kuinterogasi sekarang. Mohon kerja samanya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lalu Jongin dengan tenang bertanya, “Apa harus kujawab dengan jujur? Dulu, kau kan sudah mengenalku lebih jauh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, bajingan di depannya ini sedang bercanda atau bagaimana? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayolah Pak Kim ini sudah malam, mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat lalu selesai.” Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum paksanya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apakah setelah selesai kita akan berkencan di bawah salju?” Tanya Jongin dengan raut tidak paham yang dibuat-buat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jawaban itu menjadikan Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan raut sedatar papan. Kontras dengan jantung Kyungsoo yang berdegup kencang. Sedang Jongin menatapnya dengan senyum sok tidak tau apa-apa yang sialnya sangat tampan. Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo berpikir Jongin benar-benar psikopat yang lihai merayu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pak Kim, Apa yang kau lakukan di perempatan Hwaseong seminggu lalu?” Tanya Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rumahku memang di sekitar sana, tapi aku tidur. Tidak seperti kata temanmu, ia menuduhku membunuh Ha Sung Won.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dalam rekaman CCTV kau berjalan melewati rumahnya saat malam hari. Kenapa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku tidak ingat apapun selain tidur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apa hubunganmu dengan Ha Sung Won?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak ada. Kami hanya tetangga yang tak saling kenal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimana kau simpan sarung tangan penuh darah itu? kau kan pelaku </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professional Golfer</span>
  </em>
  <span> sejak 9 tahun lalu. Dan kenapa kau sempat berhenti dalam jeda 9 tahun kemarin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ayolah, kau tau aku bukan pelakunya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Diam-diam ia melirik tangan Jongin yang tremor. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya tadi yang begitu percaya diri. Dan dalam pandangan Kyungsoo, terlihat seberkas takut nan ragu dalam manik Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bagi Kyungsoo, inilah alasan Jongin sulit dipahami. Kata-katanya selalu lembut dan menawan. Mengajak siapapun akan luluh dengannya. Tapi Kyungsoo tau, bahwa ada kebohongan di suatu sudut kecil dalam netra Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itu bukan berarti semua ucapannya adalah dusta. Tapi diantara rangkai kalimatnya, selalu ada sepercik dusta entah dimana. Akhirnya dengan segala rasa penasaran, Kyungsoo menanyakan perihal mereka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mengapa kau pergi saat 10 tahun yang lalu?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin termenung sebentar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku tidak pergi,” Katanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jawaban itu membuat Kyungsoo memutar pupil matanya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pembohong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namun Jongin justru tersenyum tipis dan berkata, “Lihat saja data alamatku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maka, ekor mata Kyungsoo dengan sigap menelusuri segala data yang diberikan Chanyeol pada lembaran analisis profil tersebut. Berusaha untuk memahami informasi yang ada secepat mungkin, sedetail mungkin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan Kyungsoo makin tercengang saja ketika membaca faktanya. Disana tertulis Jongin pindah sekolah, tapi Jongin tidak pernah pindah alamat. Lantas, mengapa ia sama sekali tidak terlihat selama 10 tahun ini?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bagi Kyungsoo ini jelas-jelas kebohongan. Tercetak begitu jelas pada rautnya. Mendadak Kyungsoo merasa begitu kesal jika membahas masa lalu yang satu ini. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju pintu. Kyungsoo rasa ia </span>
  <em>
    <span>stress</span>
  </em>
  <span> mendadak. Ia ingin merokok sebentar baru nanti akan menginterogasi Jongin si pembual itu lagi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namun ketika Kyungsoo menarik tuas pintu, pintu besi itu terkunci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sialan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo langsung menyalakan ponselnya. Mencari kontak Baekhyun yang ternyata telah memberinya pesan di </span>
  <em>
    <span>group chat</span>
  </em>
  <span> mereka beberapa saat lalu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Kyung aku lupa. Jangan masuk ruang interogasi ya. Pak Kepala mengatakan pintunya hanya bisa dibuka dari luar. Ini sudah malam, sepertinya di kantor hanya ada dirimu. Tapi jika terlanjur, tunggu kami kembali. Mungkin nanti waktu dini hari atau pagi hari’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kesialan macam apa ini?!  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mana sanggup bertahan dengan Jongin dalam ruang interogasi sempit itu. Apalagi saat ini Kyungsoo sedang sangat kesal dengan Jongin. Oh juga jangan lupakan atmosfer canggung dan sepi ruang interogasi itu. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sampai setidaknya besok pagi?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kasus ini terasa begitu ganjil bagi Chanyeol. Firasatnya mengatakan kasus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professional Golfer</span>
  </em>
  <span> ini seharusnya lebih besar lagi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terluput oleh rekan-rekannya. Dan kasus ini tak seharusnya selesai begitu mudah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kini ia sedang memasuki gedung Kepolisian Pusat. Sebenarnya sudah ia rencanakan jauh sebelum hari ini. Untuk mencari gambaran kasus yang lebih jelas dan referensi. Tapi ia tidak tau bahwa Baekhyun juga ingin menemaninya ke tempat ini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Membawanya berlari kecil menuju ruang arsip di Kepolisian Pusat. Mungkin terlihat kekanak-kanakan, tapi sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka yang dimabuk cinta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ya, rasanya menyenangkan sekali bagi Chanyeol. Andai mereka berdua bisa terus bermain dan tertawa seperti ini. Ia akan merasakan indahnya surga dunia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sepertinya aku akan cukup lama disini. Berkenan menunggu?” Chanyeol bertanya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Tuhan, Kau memanggilku </span>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Tentu saja aku mau. Kau suka membaca ya?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol menggeleng. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak terlalu, kali ini aku hanya penasaran.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak lama kemudian mereka telah memasuki ruang penyimpanan arsip pusat. Ruang berisi tumpukan dokumen sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah ruangan yang sangat bersejarah bagi kepolisian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disana, ada rentetan rak tinggi yang berisi dokumen-dokumen kasus. Sama seperti perpustakaan pada umumnya, semua dokumen disusun runtut sesuai jenis dan waktu terjadinya. Sehingga mudah untuk dicari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jika masuk lebih dalam, akan ada sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar dan beberapa kursi. Karena memang jarang sekali ada orang datang kesana. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mencari dokumen dan membawanya pulang. Atau mungkin hanya sekedar membacanya sekilas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun yang kagum langsung mengelilingi ruang arsip itu. Sedangkan manik Chanyeol langsung mengarah ke suatu dokumen kasus yang tak kunjung selesai sejak 28 tahun lalu. Kasus yang sudah ditutup lama. Kasus yang sangat menyedihkan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sangat merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Tangan dan kakinya lebam karena dengan bodoh memukulkannya ke pintu besi yang terkunci itu. Bisa-bisanya ia berharap pintu akan terbuka dengan tindakan sia-sia itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ia berakhir duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin yang terdiam. Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Jongin, dan Jongin membalasnya dengan sendu. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Tapi Jongin pasti menjawabnya dengan bercanda. Kyungsoo lalu memutar otaknya, mencari cara agar Jongin bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, aku dikabarkan rekanku bahwa pintu ini baru bisa dibuka dari luar. Sedang mereka baru akan datang besok pagi. Tidakkah kau ingin bermain denganku? Untuk menghilangkan bosan.” Tanya Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apa itu?” Jongin balik bertanya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jawab satu pertanyaanku dengan serius, maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan serius juga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm- Tidak buruk. Coba kau mulai dulu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Jongin dengan mudahnya sepakat. Dengan semangat ia mulai bertanya, “Mengapa kau tidak ingat apapun? Padahal kau mengaku yang di CCTV itu dirimu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin lalu menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo, “Wow, pertanyaanmu seperti langsung menuju inti sekali!” Kentara sekali raut Jongin senang akan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jawab dengan serius, Jongin…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akhirnya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan sendu lagi. Menghanyutkan pandangannya pada manik hitam kelereng milik Kyungsoo. Tidak sadarkah Jongin bahwa dengan perlakuannya itu Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk sekedar menelan ludahnya sendiri?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Parasomnia. Aku menderitanya sejak kecil. Aku tak pernah ingat apa yang telah kulakukan semalam. Dan aku takut. Aku takut aku benar-benar melakukan pembunuhan itu, Soo. Ada banyak saksi mata dan aku tidak ingat apapun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo terdiam. Setau Kyungsoo, Parasomnia adalah gangguan tidur ketika seseorang melakukan hal tidak wajar dalam artian gerakan, perilaku, emosi, persepsi, hingga mimpi. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya tidur berjalan. Dalam kondisi itu, penderita Parasomnia bisa saja berjalan keluar, menyetir kendaraan, bahkan melakukan pembunuhan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dengan jawaban Jongin itu, salah satu kepingan </span>
  <em>
    <span>puzzle</span>
  </em>
  <span> dalam benak Kyungsoo telah terpasang dengan rapi. Ia teringat keanehan Jongin sewaktu di sekolah menengah. Matanya sayu mungkin karena ia mencoba untuk tidak tidur. Sebab ia takut parasomnia nya akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Sepertinya ia juga sering mengikat tangannya sendiri, sehingga gores luka sering tercetak di sana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin punya banyak peluang untuk melakukan pembunuhan itu. Ia adalah seorang </span>
  <em>
    <span>freelancer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pekerjaannya yang tidak tetap itu bisa jadi membuatnya </span>
  <em>
    <span>stress</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dan ketika kadar </span>
  <em>
    <span>stress</span>
  </em>
  <span> nya meningkat, gejala Parasomnia nya juga akan meningkat. Sebenarnya cukup masuk akal jika ia tidur berjalan dan berakhir membunuh orang, bahkan tetangganya sendiri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lagipula mereka sudah punya rekaman CCTV itu. Sudah cukup sebenarnya untuk bukti bagi penderita Parasomnia seperti ini. Dalam beberapa kasus serupa di Amerika, akan menjadi keputusan hakim apakah pelaku pengidap Parasomnia dihukum atau dibebaskan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo masih ragu sama seperti Baekhyun. Bagi Kyungsoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>puzzle</span>
  </em>
  <span> di benaknya itu masih rumpang. Karena rasanya masih aneh sekali. Di ruangan yang dingin dan remang-remang itu, Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat kedua bola mata Jongin dengan jelas. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, kini Kyungsoo tidak menemukan setitik pun dusta di antaranya. Apa sekarang Kyungsoo sudah bisa mempercayai Jongin?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sekarang giliranku,“ Jongin berubah menatap Kyungsoo dengan rautnya yang berubah serius. Hingga membawa kembali suasana tegang di antara mereka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“9 tahun telah berlalu, kau tetap menungguku di café ya?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Tuhan, pertanyaan macam apa ini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tentu saja bajingan, kan kau yang berjanji mentraktir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tergelak mendengar jawabannya “Hahaha dasar, kukira kau khawatir padaku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kyungsoo berdehem. Sejujurnya ia memang mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Menunggunya dengan mengunjungi café hampir tiap pekan. Namun apalah daya, egonya begitu tinggi untuk sekedar mengaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soo, Kau pasti berpikir aku pelakunya. Karena kau sudah tau seberapa sering aku bermain golf dan betapa mahirnya aku,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tidak tertarik. Pasti masih sama seperti dulu, Jongin akan melakukan pembelaan konyol padanya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tapi pikirku, aku lebih mahir bermain gitar. Sampai ternyata itu membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padaku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dalam sekejap, kedua mata Kyungsoo membelalak lebar. Pembelaan konyol Jongin yang satu ini sungguh keterlaluan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jangan diungkit lagi Jongin!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raut Kyungsoo memerah. Ia teringat pernah mengirim surat cinta kepada Jongin sewaktu sekolah menengah. Isinya adalah pengakuan Kyungsoo yang jatuh cinta kepada Jongin saat bermain gitar sewaktu pentas musik. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurang ajar sekali Jongin menggunakannya sebagai pembelaan kasus pembunuhan berantai. Untunglah setelah ingatan memalukan itu muncul, Sehun menelepon seperti menyelamatkan keadaan. Dan dengan segera Kyungsoo mengangkatnya.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Halo? Kyung, aku merasa aneh dengan jendela jungkit bukaan bawah di kamar Ha Sung Won.”</span> <span>Kata Sehun di seberang telepon. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. “Apa yang aneh?”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ada dua jendela. Salah satunya masih baik-baik saja. Jadi kucoba lewati walau cukup sempit. Tapi akhirnya bisa walau badanku hampir terjepit karena kupaksa. Tinggiku mungkin hanya lebih 1 cm dari tersangka. Jadi, kenapa ia perlu repot-repot merusak jendela? Apa hanya untuk mengecoh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nampak berpikir sebentar lalu berargumen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurasa tidak. Justru kalau itu pengecoh, harusnya ia hanya membuka jendelanya dan tak perlu merusaknya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sepertinya kau benar, Kyung. Keluarga korban berkata adik mereka yang masih balita berteriak dan menangis karena mendengar suara aneh. Pelaku pasti tidak menyangka hal tersebut dan buru-buru kabur lewat jendela.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan hipotesisnya, “Katamu kau cukup sulit melewati jendelanya. Berarti pelaku juga sama, tapi badannya pasti lebih besar. Hingga ia berakhir merusak jendelanya. Jadi, siapakah pelaku yang lebih besar darimu itu?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Hah? Lalu tersangka yang kau interogasi itu bagaimana? Tingginya bahkan tidak melebihi aku.</span><em><span> Gosh!</span></em><span> Maksudmu ia bukan pelakunya?”</span> <span>Sehun terheran-heran. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Entahlah, hanya intuisi.” Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Umpatan itu mengundang protes Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kau mengumpat padaku?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namun bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mengatakan hal lain, “Hei, kata warga setempat barusan, wilayah ini tidak mempunyai CCTV.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Untuk sejenak, tercipta keheningan di antara sambungan telepon keduanya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tertawa hambar, “Haha ia pasti melakukannya karena tugasnya melindungi warga.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun masih terdiam, tidak menanggapi Kyungsoo sama sekali. Kyungsoo merasa tenggorokannya kering mendadak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun, kau tidak berpikir-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiba-tiba Sehun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyung, Pak Choi bilang ia dan seluruh tim autopsi tidak pernah melihat dan memeriksa tongkat golf itu. Keluarga korban berkata tongkatnya tiba-tiba hilang saat tim autopsi datang. Aku merinding mengetahui ini terus terjadi sejak 9 tahun lalu tanpa kita tau.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menautkan aslinya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hei! Lalu laporan dan foto autopsi yang kudapat itu bagaimana?! Bukankah itu asli?</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo semakin panik dan mengobrak-abrik kardus dokumen kasus untuk mencari laporan hasil autopsi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun, kini aku sedang memegang beberapa laporan hasil autopsi. Dan aku sungguh percaya ini asli. Ada tanda tangan, ada nomor surat, ad- Sialan, laporan yang ini punya format penomoran berbeda.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyung, aku akan segera pergi ke kepolisian pusat. Firasatku buruk sekali.” Kyungsoo merasa tenggorokannya semakin kering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, hubungi aku lagi nanti. Hati-hati.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo memutus sambungan teleponnya. Berusaha mencerna keganjilan yang ia temukan dengan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa orang itu begitu lama mencari namun begitu mudah menemukan? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lalu mengobrak-abrik kardus dokumen yang sempat ia bawa masuk. Ia kemudian menemukan satu dua foto Jongin yang diambil diam-diam terselip di tumpukan bawah. Sebuah map berisi informasi Jongin yang begitu kelewat detail dan tertulis untuk orang itu juga ada disana. Kejutan apalagi ini?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arah pandang Kyungsoo dari dokumen itu beralih ke Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu memajukan kursinya sehingga menjadi lebih dekat dengan Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, mari bermain sekali lagi. Katakan padaku dengan jujur dan serius. Kapan kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seorang pria dengan pakaian hitam legam itu masuk ke dalam suatu rumah lewat pintunya yang kokoh. Ia melangkah dengan suara sepelan daun terjatuh menuju salah satu kamar. Dan dengan gumpalan kabut transparan pada gelap hari itu, kharismanya pun mencuat keluar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dengan lembut, ia balutkan simpul mati pada sepasang kaki dan tangan seseorang yang lain di ranjang. Tak lupa juga ia membungkam mulutnya dengan kain lalu membalikkan badannya. Perlahan, ia mengusap paras seorang yang lain itu sampai terbangun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katakan selamat malam pada malaikat maut tampanmu ini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pria berpakaian hitam legam itu tersenyum. Berbanding terbalik dengan pria yang berada di ranjang. Ia ketakutan setengah mati dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Pria berpakaian hitam kemudian meraih sebuah tongkat golf yang entah sejak kapan telah ada disana. Dan dengan segera ia memukulkan tongkat golf pada bagian atasnya tengkuk pria yang di ranjang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Brak!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dentuman lantang itu begitu hebat. Baru dipukulkan sekali memang. Namun telah menyelubungi helaian saraf dalam kepala seseorang dengan ngilu yang teramat. Juga memanggil euforia dalam lubuk hati biadab seseorang yang lain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ‘Brak!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Menciptakan dentuman maut yang merasuk masuk. Mengedarkan linu ke seluruh raga, bahkan hampir sampai ke jiwanya. Kini euforianya mulai bangkit, mengajaknya pergi untuk terbang tinggi di atas awan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Brak!’ ‘Brak!’ ‘Brak!’ ‘Brak!’ ‘Brak!’ ‘Brak!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suara itu menggelegar lagi. Kali ini bertubi-tubi tanpa henti. Meruntuhkan hening bisu yang sebelumnya masih ada. Juga mengiringi bau anyir darah yang mulai menyeruak ke seluruh sudut ruangan itu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samar-samar, pria berpakaian hitam menangkap pergerakan lemah jemari seseorang yang lain. Ia kemudian menggenggamnya dan bertanya, “Kau masih hidup ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namun orang yang diajak bicara justru terengah. Mulutnya terlalu sibuk berusaha meraup oksigen di antara kabut kematian menyesakkan dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan kepalanya berusaha menahan sakit perihnya pukulan keras yang konstan diterimanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha, jangan takut begitu. Aku akan segera mengakhiri ini kok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin kembali menaikkan salah satu alisnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dengannya? Dengannya siapa?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Jangan berlagak bodoh. Aku tau kau mengetahuinya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin terkikik pelan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“10 tahun lalu, adalah pertemuan pertama kita bukan? Kau mengajakku untuk tampil saat pentas musik sekolah. Hebat sekali aku langsung bisa membuatmu jatuh hati. Aku awalnya tak peduli, namun makin lama aku penasaran dengan senyum berbentuk hatimu itu. Lalu- ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo jengah mendengarnya lalu memprotes, “Aku ingin penjelasan tentang pertemuan pertamamu dengannya Jongin. Bukan tentang kita. Dasar menyebalkan!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo kesal Jongin begitu melenceng dari topik, juga karena mengingatkan masa lalunya yang memalukan. Namun Jongin justru tersenyum kemudian. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Dengarkan dulu Kyungsoo.</span> <span>Setahun setelahnya, kita menjadi dekat. Aku mengajakmu kencan pada</span><em><span> valentine</span></em><span>. Dan aku berniat menuju toko bunga untuk memberimu buket. Namun yang kudapati adalah seseorang membunuh pemilik toko bunga itu.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Raut Kyungsoo berubah menjadi serius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orang itu membiarkanku kabur, namun dengan ancaman orang terdekatku berada dalam bahaya. Karena panik, aku langsung merusak ponselku agar ia tidak mengetahui siapapun orang terdekatku. Aku bahkan pindah sekolah. Untung saja orang tuaku sedang di luar negeri dan aku anak tunggal, jadi ia kesulitan mencari informasiku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo terkesiap mendapati jawaban Jongin. Tubuhnya tadi bahkan sempat membeku sebentar. Untung ia segera tersadar dan menggabungkan informasi baru tersebut dengan keganjilan yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Setahun kemudian Chanyeol menemukanku, Soo. Ia melihatku berpapasan dengan beberapa siswi Sekolah Menengah Hwaseong saat aku diam-diam pergi ke supermarket. Kau tau apa selanjutnya. Aku menjadi sangat-sangat takut dan lebih bersembunyi lagi. Semua aman-aman saja sampai 9 tahun berlalu. Namun tadi siang, ia menculikku kesini. Memaksaku un-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Jongin, kau luar biasa. Kedua bahumu itu sudah sangat kuat untuk bertahan sampai sejauh ini sendirian. Selamat ya? Sedang kami akan menyelesaikan masalah ini segera.” Kyungsoo segera memotong ucapan Jongin.  Sembari ia tersenyum menatap Jongin, tangannya menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan terjawab sudah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggantung lama di benaknya. Mendadak Kyungsoo merasa begitu jahat jika ia terus marah kepada Jongin setelah mengetahui alasannya. Maka tak menunggu lama, ia segera menghubungi Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Halo? Hun, aku telah mendapatkan kesimpulannya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mendengar itu, Sehun makin penasaran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katakan segera.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo lalu berdehem sebentar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongin menyaksikan pembunuhan di Toko Bunga 10 tahun lalu. Psikis orang itu mungkin terganggu karenanya. Ia kemudian mengancam Jongin. Membunuh siswi-siswi itu hanya karena mereka berpapasan dengan Jongin. Dan gilanya, ia memilih menjadikan Jongin tersangka setelah 9 tahun berlalu daripada membunuhnya. Ada apa dengan 9 tahun itu?</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kasus Pemerkosaan Beruntun 28 tahun lalu di Hwaseong.” Jawab Sehun tiba-tiba. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Hah?”</span> <span>Kyungsoo terheran dengan ucapan Sehun.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, aku mendatangi ruang penyimpanan arsip pusat. Namun aku malah menemukan Baekhyun terkapar di sudut ruangan” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurasa ia hanya diberi obat tidur, baringkan saja ia di kursi atau sofa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kau tau Kyung? Ruang ini penuh dengan data Kasus Pemerkosaan Beruntun 28 tahun lalu di Hwaseong yang berserakan di meja. Ini pasti ulahnya. Ada laporan kasus, foto korban, foto TKP juga lain sebagainya. Dan disana tertulis Wu Yi Fan sebagai tersangka utama namun tidak ditahan karena kurangnya bukti. Kuncinya adalah Wu Yi Fan ini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku seperti mengenal nama itu entah dimana.” Kyungsoo bergumam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nama tenarnya adalah Kris Wu. Artis yang kini namanya sedang naik daun. Ketika aku melihat foto keluarganya, aku bersumpah Baekhyun adalah anak yang sedang dipangkunya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lantas terbelalak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apa?! Omong kosong apa itu?! Baekhyun adalah seorang yatim yang-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bagaimana jika ibu Baekhyun adalah salah satu korban dari Kris Wu? Ibunya kemudian menyembunyikan fakta naas itu. Yang ternyata orang itu tau entah bagaimana dan ia balas dendam? Namun Jongin justru memergokinya.” Kata Sehun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kirimkan aku fotonya, aku ingin melihatnya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun kemudian mengirimkannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan ketika Kyungsoo melihatnya, alisnya tertaut. Foto itu memang terlihat seperti foto keluarga pada umumnya, tapi ekspresinya tidak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun yang masih anak-anak itu terlihat habis menangis lama. Sedangkan ibunya memiliki kantung mata yang tebal dan sembab. Sedang Kris Wu memasang rautnya yang angkuh namun matanya memancar kesedihan. Kenapa fotonya terlihat menyedihkan? Mereka berfoto di sebuah pemakaman atau bagaimana?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lalu kebingungan lagi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hei, kenapa kau sebut itu balas dendam?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun lalu menjawab, “Pemilik buket yang dibunuh orang itu, adalah ibu dari Kris Wu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menganga. Kepingan </span>
  <em>
    <span>puzzle</span>
  </em>
  <span> dalam benaknya hampir terpasang sempurna. Tapi pikirannya kembali terusik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun, aku tau kenapa nama itu tidak asing. Kris Wu adalah artis yang akan berlibur ke Jebudo malam ini. Tadi pagi Chanyeol berkata akan kesana juga jika sempat karena dia adalah artis kesuka- Hei! Bagaimana jika dia akan membunuhnya sekarang?!” Kyungsoo mendadak heboh sendiri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sialan, Kyung aku akan segera kesana. Baekhyun akan kubawa juga.” Kata Sehun dari seberang telepon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun! Tunggu, aku juga mau ikut menangkapnya! Tidakkah kau ingin mengeluarkanku dari sini?!” Tanya Kyungsoo panik. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak, kau menyusahkan. Daah!” Lalu Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dasar! Bajingan ini sangat egois!” Umpat Kyungsoo kemudian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan ketika ia meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar ke meja, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan salah satu alisnya yang dinaikkan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kita masih bermain, bukan? Sekarang giliranku Kyungsoo,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ketika mendengarnya, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasakan hawa di ruangan itu makin mencekam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin kemudian membenarkan posisinya. Membawa badannya menjadi lebih dekat menuju Kyungsoo. Juga mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terborgol untuk menggenggam lembut pergelangan Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku ingin menanyakan perihal 9 tahun lalu. Perihal debaran jantung kita yang saling menggaduh saat berdekapan. Atau saat afeksi memancar dari arah fokus kita yang terpusat pada manik satu sama lain. Sejujurnya, sejak hari dimana kita bertemu di bawah cercah sinar mentari kala itu, kupu-kupu dalam perutku terus berterbangan. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Soo, aku percaya rasaku padamu bukan bercanda. Namun, apa kau masih berkenan membalas rasa ini juga?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bola mata Kyungsoo sontak membesar lucu. Ia kaget bukan main. Kontras dengan Jongin yang memasang raut serius lagi menawan. Oh Tuhan. Kyungsoo yang lugu bahkan tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karena yang Kyungsoo lihat adalah bunga-bunga peony merah jambu bermekaran di sekitar Jongin. Bunyi detak jantungnya pun terdengar sampai telinga.  Apalagi aroma parfum Jongin yang semerbak harum menguar liar di penciumannya. Dan hal itu, menggoncangkan akal sehat Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soo, kita sudah berjanji akan menjawab dengan serius kan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan pertanyaan Jongin segera menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Mengajak otaknya yang kini sedang berjalan melambat untuk berpikir keras. Namun yang muncul di otaknya justru Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kemungkinan segera membunuh seseorang. Lalu di hadapannya, Cinta pertamanya menyatakan perasaannya?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otak Kyungsoo rasanya meledak. Seperti sebuah kotak penyimpanan yang kelebihan muatan. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin membeli otak baru lagi jika bisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, ini adalah situasi dimana pelaku yang menjebakmu akan membunuh seseorang lagi. Dan kau malah menyatakan cinta?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan yang lebih gila bagi Kyungsoo adalah Jongin justru tertawa setelahnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jawab saja, kau akan kuberi hadiah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya dengan sekali hentakan kasar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oke, mari kita akhiri ini segera. Aku tak pernah menganggap segala atas kita hanya bercanda. Bagiku itu ialah ruang waktu tempat kita bicara rasa. Jadi tentu saja aku membalasnya, sialan. Pikirmu aku tak pernah merindu? Aku dengan sialnya ini terus memikirkanmu tiap malam bodoh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poof!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raut Kyungsoo sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Tangan mungilnya yang sedang digenggam Jongin sudah ia lepaskan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia malah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Jongin justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menjadikan raut Kyungsoo semakin merekah merah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sialan. Mana hadiahmu?” Tanya Kyungsoo kesal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dalam saku celana depanku. Raba saja.” Jawab Jongin dengan senyum nakalnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kau bercanda??” Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak sungguh. Aku tadi mencuri pistol dan kuletakkan disana. Tembak saja pintunya, aku yakin itu akan langsung terbuka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>For the sake of God!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!” Umpat Kyungsoo kesal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanti kita tidak jadi saling mengungkap perasaan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jawaban itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo kehabisan akal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gila.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umpatan itu langsung dibalas bahak tawa Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo langsung menembakkan peluru ke arah tuas pintu. Dan benar saja, pintu langsung terbuka. Mendadak Kyungsoo merasa dibodohi. Oh Tuhan, Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mencekik Jongin nanti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selanjutnya Kyungsoo langsung menuju basement dan mencari mobilnya. Namun ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kursi kemudi, Jongin secara ajaib menepis tangannya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mau apa kau?!” Jongin kembali tersenyum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Aku 100% percaya kau bisa mengendara. Tapi kini menjadi nol persen karena kau sedang emosional.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya menyetir dengan tangan terborgol seper- Hei! Bagaimana bisa kau melepasnya?!” Kyungsoo tak hentinya terheran dengan tingkah Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku mencoba salah satu kunci di suatu ruang itu. Ternyata ini langsung terbuka.” Kata Jongin sambil menduduki kursi kemudi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo yang telah kelelahan pun mengalah. Ia kemudian menduduki kursi penumpang dengan raut kesal dan lelah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayo kita pergi ke Jebudo secepat yang kau bisa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin lantas menyeringai dan berkata, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Roger Captain!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baginya, keadilan itu tidak ada. Tidak sesuai. Tidak pantas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hukum manusia terlalu mudah untuk dimanipulasi. Terlalu ringan untuk jelmaan setan di dunia ini. Sedang ia sudah lelah menunggu hukum dari Tuhan. Ia tidak tahan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lihat saja sekarang, sosok artis itu sedang tersenyum lugu di depan semua orang. Dipendarkan ramai cahaya blitz yang membuatnya makin tampak bercahaya. Bahkan orang-orang itu kegirangan memandangnya. Dasar sinting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orang-orang itu tidak pernah tau akan kebusukannya. Akan kejahatannya yang melulu dilakukan. Dan dengan bengisnya, kejahatan memalukan itu ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat. Bagaimana bisa wajahnya dibuat begitu lugu padahal ia adalah pendosa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kini adalah saatnya. Untuk mulai memberi segala yang pantas untuknya. Untuk membalas segala dendam. Secepatnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ia kemudian memandang artis itu lebih lekat. Dengan sabar menunggunya berjalan menuju mobil. Ia tersenyum tiap langkah kaki artis itu mendekat menuju mobil. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar akan ini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sampai saat waktunya tiba, ia menculiknya. Menutup mulutnya dan membuatnya menghirup obat tidur. Artis itu kemudian ia dudukkan pada kursi penumpang di bagian depan. Sudah lama sekali ia menanti bersandingan sangat dekat seperti ini dengan artis itu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kini langkahnya tinggal sedikit lagi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ia lalu berkendara menuju Jebudo dengan kecepatan penuh. Sebab tidak ada hal tidak penting yang perlu ia pikirkan lagi sekarang. Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana balas dendamnya berjalan dengan lancar setelah ini. Ya, balas dendam paling adil yang ia nantikan sejak 10 tahun lalu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hari sudah semakin malam. Oh tepatnya, ini sudah memasuki dini hari. Jalanan menuju Jubedo sudah tidak ramai sama sekali. Apalagi mereka lewat tol, suasananya menjadi makin sepi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Halo? Sehun?” Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun lewat telepon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya? Aku sudah menemukan mobilnya Kyung. Tapi itu masih cukup jauh di depanku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Syukurlah. Tapi tak apa, jangan terlalu dekat. Aku tidak tau hal gila apalagi yang akan dia lakukan ketika dia menyadari kita mengikutinya. Lagipula aku juga sudah dekat dengan mobilmu kok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bagus. Omong-omong, sepertinya aku telah mengetahui bagaimana cara pelaku memasuki rumah korban dan bagaimana ia menjebak Jongin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo penasaran, ia kemudian menjadikan teleponnya loud speaker agar Jongin ikut mendengarnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ceritakan hipotesismu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hampir seluruh keluarga korban mencium bau yang tajam malam itu. Aku langsung menduga itu adalah obat Isofluran anestesi inhalasi. Obat itu akan membuat penggunanya hilang kesadaran namun cepat pulih. Harganya cukup mahal sehingga aku ragu. Tapi aku teringat orang itu mengeluh uangnya tinggal sedikit setelah pergi ke rumah sakit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo masih kebingungan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lalu bagaimana cara pelaku menyebarkan obat itu ke seluruh penjuru rumah?” Sehun menjawab “Sepertinya pelaku menggunakan tabung metal berukuran kecil. Ia hanya menyemprot ruang yang dirasa ada orangnya. Balita itu tidur di ruang yang cukup tersembunyi. Jadi kurasa pelaku tidak mengetahuinya dan tidak menyemprotnya. Hingga balita itu secara tiba-tiba bisa menangis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kini Kyungsoo mulai paham dan ikut menebak, “Jadi, kemungkinan besar pelaku memasuki rumah korban sambil menyamar. Ia lalu menyebarkan obat itu ke dalamnya. Dan pada akhirnya pergi menuju kamar korban baru membunuhnya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah! Kemudian soal Jongin, kurasa ia dijebak pelaku dengan kebiasaannya. Kata warga sekitar, tiap jam sebelas keatas selalu ada manusia zombie berjalan. Ungkapan itu sebenarnya dibuat agar para remaja tidak pulang malam. Karena mereka sudah tau, bahwa itu adalah kebiasaan tidur seorang tetangga yang bertahun-tahun tidak keluar rumah. Sepertinya pelaku mengetahui itu, dan memanfaatkannya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hipotesismu keren sekali teman Kyungsoo, maaf aku tidak tau namamu. Benar, aku mengidap parasomnia cukup ekstrem yang membuatku tidur berjalan bahkan sampai keluar rumah. Sejak aku memergokinya membunuh seseorang, aku pindah ke rumah nenekku yang sudah meninggal. Dan, tadi sore ia tiba-tiba mengancamku. Ia bahkan meletakkan tabung metal itu di rumah nenekku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kau keren sekali untuk berani mengaku pada kami, bung!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo membantuku untuk melakukannya.” Jawab Jongin kemudian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Omong-omong, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan mobilnya? Aku tau ia ingin segera sampai, tapi jika secepat itu ia bisa tergelincir karena tidak bisa mengerem…” Tanya Sehun dari seberang telepon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hei! Bagaimana jika memang itu tujuannya?! Bunuh diri bersama?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sial, bajingan itu benar-benar...” Balas Sehun dengan menggertakkan giginya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin yang mendengarnya pun memberi tanggapan, “Kau bawa pistol kan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mengernyit keheranan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kau ingin aku menembak ban nya ya?” Tebak Sehun yang mendengar percakapan mereka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hei! Kau gila?! Kau akan menembak sambil menyetir?!” Kyungsoo heboh sendiri membayangkannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak ada waktu lagi. Mereka semakin dekat dengan tikungan, Kyung. Oh iya, jangan ragukan tembakanku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun langsung memutus sambungan telepon setelahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo makin kelimpungan dibuatnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, ayo lebih cepat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namun, sebelum Jongin menginjak gasnya menjadi lebih cepat lagi, bunyi tembakan telah terdengar. Disusul dengan suara benturan yang berturut-turut karena mobil itu menjadi tak berarah. Tak lain lagi, itu pasti perbuatan Oh Sehun dengan segala keakuratannya dalam menembak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Badan mobil itu nyaris hancur karena rongsok dimana-mana. Mobilnya bahkan hampir terperosok menuju jurang. Untung saja pagar pembatas jalan masih kuat menahannya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dengan segera Sehun berhenti untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu berlari menuju mobil yang rusak itu. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Bedanya mereka memanggil tim kepolisian yang lain untuk datang lebih dulu. Karena kemungkinan besar bahaya masih akan terjadi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chanyeol! Kau bisa mendengarku?!” Sehun berteriak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ia kemudian mencari keberadaan manusia diantara puing puing mobil yang rusak berat itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Sehun tidak menemukan seseorang pun disana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kalau kau mencariku, aku di sini Hun.” Chanyeol berucap sambil berdiri di balik pembatas jalan yang telah penyok karena tertabrak mobil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahinya telah mengucurkan darah yang tidak sedikit. Tangan kanannya menyandera Kris Wu, artis yang sedang naik daun itu. Sedang tangannya yang lain menodongkan pistol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artis yang ia sandera itu telah terbangun. Obat dosis rendahnya mungkin tidak terlalu bekerja karena benturan saat kecelakaan tadi. Namun badannya begitu lemah. Chanyeol pun mendudukkannya begitu dekat dengan jurang sedang ia sendiri berdiri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melihat itu, Sehun meletakkan pistolnya. Lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya perlahan. “Chanyeol…” Panggil Sehun dengan suara lirihnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang dipanggil hanya mendecih pelan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku hanya menginginkan keadilan, Hun. Biarkan aku jadi algojo dari Tuhan untuknya, dan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku menjamin segala yang lain akan tetap baik-baik saja setelahnya. Biar kita berdua saling melebur dosa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah selesai menghubungi polisi lain, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berlari menuju Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kemudian berteriak dengan lantang. Berusaha untuk mencegah Chanyeol melakukan hal buruk lagi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chanyeol! Tidakkah kau ingin bekerja sama dengan kami? Untuk terakhir kalinya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. Ia dengan beraninya mulai mengambil selangkah mundur hingga ia makin dekat dengan jurang. Bersamaan dengan itu ada suara teriakan yang datang mendekati mereka. “Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi padaku jika kau seperti itu?! Bukankah kau telah berjanji padaku?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itu suara Baekhyun. Begitu lantang dan sarat akan lara yang pilu sesak. Dari matanya telah jatuh bulir air mata kegundahan yang beruntun. Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun telah tersadar dan mendengar segalanya. “Kalaupun kau membunuh ayahku yang kubenci, tetap tidak ada yang berubah Yeol! Kenapa kau ingin membalas dendam sampai sejauh ini?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tidak ada yang bisa bicara setelahnya kecuali Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tawa terbahak-bahak yang menggelegar. Menciptakan gema putus asa yang mendenging di telinga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini jika hanya karena ia ayahmu Baek. Kau tau? Seorang ayah pembunuh akan memiliki anak pembunuh juga. Kuperkenalkan pada kalian, dia lah ayahku, yang membunuh ibuku, yang hampir membunuhku juga.” Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil menatap angkuh Kris yang terduduk lemah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ia punya obsesi menggelikan yang membuatnya melecehkan banyak perempuan. Bukan hanya ibumu Baek, ibuku juga salah satunya. Ia bahkan membunuh ibuku hanya karena ia hamil aku. Lalu datanglah paman Zitao, ia seorang baik yang membesarkanku dengan penuh cinta. Namun dengan bengisnya, orang ini membunuh Paman Zitao di depan mataku saat umurku lima tahun. Aku pikir Tuhan sengaja membiarkanku tetap hidup untuk membalas bajingan ini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku pernah menemuinya saat mabuk di jalanan. Katanya itu ialah pelampiasan rasa sedihnya yang bodoh. Artis busuk ini mengeluh trauma karena ibunya tidur bersama banyak pria. Sedang ia melihatnya dari balik pintu lemari dimana ia sengaja dikunci di sana selama seminggu. Maka tak menunggu lama, aku membunuh ibunya. Membunuh nenekku sendiri yang kemudian ia melihatnya.” Jelas Chanyeol lagi sambil menunjuk Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lalu aku tersadar. Aku harus menciptakan rencana balas dendam yang matang selama 10 tahun. Langkah pertamaku adalah masuk kepolisian, sedang langkah terakhirku adalah menjadi algojo untuknya dan untukku sendiri. Jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan langkah terakhirku ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tangis Baekhyun makin menjadi. Ia menyekanya lalu berteriak, “Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kehadiranku dalam hidupmu adalah di luar rencana bukan? Bagaimana dengan kita Yeol?! Tidakkah kau ingin memperjuangkan tentang kita?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku ingin menemanimu ke ruang arsip pusat karena aku ingin mencegahmu yeol! Aku ingin menghentikan semuanya! Walau ayah kita sama, walau cinta kita salah, tidakkah kau ingin memilihnya? Itu jauh lebih baik dari melumuri tanganmu dengan darah dosa!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seperti katamu Baek, kau adalah dikara rupa yang tak pernah kuperkirakan untuk datang. Sesosok nirmala yang nyata bagiku. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkan tentang kita. Aku sangat mengerti akan cinta kita yang terlarang, Baek. Maka biarkan aku pergi ya? Biar kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya dengan segala yang lebih baik.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah rautnya dipenuhi ketakutan cukup lama, raut Kris berubah menjadi tenang untuk beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menceritakan berjibun fakta yang membuat seluruh orang di tempat itu berhenti mengerjap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saat traumaku sedang parah-parahnya aku bertemu dengan Tao. Tao yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Ia membuatku mengerti bahwa semesta mendukungku hadir di dunia dengan bahagia. Tapi aku tidak pernah percaya kata-katanya lagi setelah mengerti ia memiliki pacar perempuan. Maka sudah seharusnya untuk menghukumnya bukan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku melakukannya pada pacar Tao hingga ia akhirnya hamil. Tao kemudian marah besar padaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli karena waktu itu aku sadar rasanya candu. Jauh lebih memabukkan dari vodka. Hingga aku terus melakukannya pada banyak perempuan. Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena sungguh rasanya enak sekali!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mendengar itu raut Chanyeol makin menyalak marah. “Kau bajingan menyedihkan!” Chanyeol lalu menarik kerahnya kasar dan menodongkan pistol ke arah Kris. Namun keadaan begitu cepat berbalik karena Kris menjatuhkan Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan berlagak untuk mendorongnya. Namun Kris masih menahannya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kris lalu menatap Baekhyun dan bicara, “Tao dengan rasa kemanusiaannya yang aneh itu diam-diam menikahi pacarnya dan merawatnya. Ia bahkan mengasuh Baekhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Padahal ia mengetahui kejadiannya seperti apa. Aku selalu dibuat heran dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi karena ia cinta pertamaku, aku biarkan saja.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selanjutnya Kris menatap nyalang Chanyeol sambil menjelaskan, “Kurasa itu waktu umurmu lima tahun. Dimana akhirnya aku memergoki Tao mengasuhmu di panti asuhan. Tao memakiku dengan seribu umpatan karena telah membunuh ibumu dan dirimu yang masih dalam kandungan usia tuanya. Aku marah karena Tao justru melindungi orang yang pantas menderita. Akhirnya aku membunuhnya, dan sepertinya kau melihatnya. Sejujurnya aku agak menyesal membunuh cinta pertamaku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kau Iblis! Bajingan sepertimu ternyata jauh lebih kurang ajar dari yang kukira!” Chanyeol kembali memaki. Sedang Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar ucapan mereka yang bagai elegi itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lalu berbicara dengan pelan, “Berarti foto itu diambil setelah Tao dibunuh. Itulah alasan semua yang tertangkap kamera adalah raut duka lara. Karena kejadian itu, dan karena mereka bukan keluarga sesungguhnya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tersenyum getir dan menjawab, “Lalu Kris Wu membuat seolah-olah mereka adalah keluarga agar citranya tetap baik.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alam bawah sadar Baekhyun membuatnya lupa akan segala kejadian tragis di masa itu. Tapi Chanyeol justru mengikat ingatan itu lekat-lekat di benaknya.” Kata Kyungsoo lagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lalu Chanyeol dengan segala angkara murkanya kembali membalikkan keadaan. Ia membuat badan Kris terbaring makin dekat dengan jurang dan kakinya tergantung. Chanyeol kemudian menautkan kedua tangan mereka dengan borgol. Sehingga jika seseorang jatuh, seseorang lainnya akan jatuh juga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melihat itu Kyungsoo lantas menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka. Menjadikan Sehun kembali meraih pistol dan menodongkannya juga pada mereka. “Hun, jika kau ingin menghentikan mereka berdua, kita harus menembak mati salah satu di antara mereka. Siapa? Siapa yang jantungnya harus segera ditembus peluru?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namun Chanyeol semakin mendekati jurang itu. Baekhyun dengan segala sisa tenaganya bertanya dengan suara serak, “Tidakkah kau ingin berhenti sampai disini saja?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol tersenyum sendu, “Kau tau motto ku, Baek. Segala yang telah dimulai harus segera diselesaikan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Secara tiba-tiba, Sehun menurunkan pistolnya. “A- aku tidak tau, Kyung…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mendengar Sehun, Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistolnya. Ia lantas berteriak putus asa, “Siapa?! Jawab aku segera! Kita harus cepat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang paling tulus. Senyum yang mendamaikan juga menyakitkan di waktu yang bersamaan. “Baek, mari bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya ya? Dengan kisah yang jauh lebih bahagia dari dongeng-dongeng kesukaanmu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sedang Jongin dengan cermat mengikuti pergerakan tangan Chanyeol. Sedari tadi, ia terus menatap curiga pada mantel Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu tebal. Begitu menyadari sesuatu, Jongin segera berseru, “Lari! Ayo pergi dari sini! Ia membawa bom bunuh diri di balik mantelnya!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keadaan menjadi begitu kacau setelahnya. Sehun dengan tangkas menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah sangat lelah baik raga, hati maupun pikirannya. Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk berlari menjauh dari daerah itu secepatnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol melompat ke dalam jurang. Ia melebur bersama kepulan hitam dengan corak merahnya yang meledak begitu lantang. Membawa jelmaan iblis Kris Wu itu pergi bersamanya. Menghapuskan penyebab kengerian dan kekejaman yang selama ini telah terjadi bertahun-tahun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tapi tetap saja, semburat yang menyala merah itu membekaskan luka bagi siapapun yang menyaksikan kisahnya. Karena lanskap dini hari yang harusnya hitam legam itu berubah menjadi merah lautan api. Seakan berbicara, bahwa klimaks diantaranya telah terkikis jadi abu. Entah abu itu akan hilang diterpa angin waktu, atau abadi dalam ruang simpanan hati manusia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun terus menangis. Terus mendengungkan pertanyaan ‘mengapa’ yang entah bisa terjawab atau tidak. Hatinya terlampau sakit untuk sekedar mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya selama kini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Ia terus merapalkan beribu sesal karena gagal mencegah apa yang  terjadi hari ini. Jongin berusaha mengerti, ia kembali mendekapkan raganya pada ringkih tubuh pujaan hatinya itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seharusnya…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cukup. Tidak hanya Jongin, Kyungsoo tampaknya juga harus mengerti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ssstt… Di Antara mereka, adakah yang lebih pantas hidup?” Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya mereka membiarkan suara desir angin malam menjawab pertanyaannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak ada, Soo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mengerjap. Berusaha memaksakan otaknya untuk segera menerima segala yang telah berlalu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sama seperti kita sendiri, Soo. Di antara kita berdua, siapa yang lebih bodoh dalam mencinta? Aku yang berusaha bersembunyi akan rasaku? Atau kau yang selalu mengelak rasamu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetes bening itu mengalir dari manik Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan membalas, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re just two idiots who fall in love to each other. And the end, we realized it. You’re mine and I’m yours.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Indeed. But honestly, I already know that you always adore me until now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mendecih, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re liar.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tertawa lepas mendengarnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyungsoo, my beloved, my magnificent human ever, maybe you never know. But fight me, I always watching you, silently from the star.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo terdiam lagi. Maniknya terlalu sibuk menatap manik Jongin yang begitu serius ketika mengatakannya. Sejurus kemudian ia teringat akan buket-buket bunga yang selalu ada di depan pintu rumahnya tiap </span>
  <em>
    <span>valentine</span>
  </em>
  <span> selama 10 tahun terakhir. Disana selalu tertulis berbagai nama rasi bintang sebagai nama pengirimnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rumah nenekmu itu ada di seberang apartemenku ya? Pasti itu ada di lantai paling atas. Hingga kau bisa memandang bintang juga memandangku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Profiler satu itu memang tidak pernah main-main dalam menganalisis. Jongin kemudian mengikiskan jarak antara mereka berdua. Mencipta elok lanskap dimana dahi mereka saling menempel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dalam sela sedekat itu, mereka saling menyelubungi warna mata satu sama lain. Mengagumi bayangan mereka sendiri yang terpantul di dalamnya. Inikah definisi rasa cinta yang begitu menggebu itu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause you are my sunshine, my stars, always.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lalu bibir ranum keduanya saling membingkai. Memberi rasa manis bak gula kapas yang sudah jelas akan selalu jadi candu. Menjadikan jeda tanpa temu 10 tahun mereka berakhir, dengan sebuah usai yang berarti.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[END]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>